The structural organization and development of the olfactory cortex and related areas is being investigated, using a variety of neuroanatomical methods, including the autoradiographic method for tracing axonal connections, the Golgi method, and the electron microscope. Particular attention will be given to the formation of axonal connections during development, and on the reaction of the cortex to removal of one major set of afferent fibers by ablation of the olfactory bulb.